Often a hot or cold air register is blocked by a piece of furniture. In such instances, the discharge of hot or cold air into the room is obstructed and the temperature balance in the room is upset. The ventilation extension unit of this invention provides a portable air duct for re-routing the air around the obstruction. This is accomplished without materially affecting the free flow of air.
The extension unit of this invention is less expensive yet superior to any similar unit on the market of which I am aware, including that described in my own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,753.
My improved unit is made of telescoping sections which are dimensioned and formed to re-route the air with little or no turbulence.
Moreoever, the sections comprise members formed as channel-shaped extrusions capable of being produced at minimum cost. Either one of the extrusions may, if desired, be provided with a snap-in baffle, the purpose of which is to close one end of the unit. The telescoping sections are slidably adjusted to vary the length of the unit, and means are provided to reduce the friction between the telescoping sections when making an adjustment. The walls of the channel-shaped extrusions are formed so that the flow of air is maximized across the front wall of the unit. The unit is designed to fit snuggly against the building wall so the unit itself does not require a back wall.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.